endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Song of Dragons
The Song of Dragons is a major plot element in , serving as the main mystery of the game. It is a mysterious song that has the ability to seemingly "control" dolphins and whales, or at least influence their behaviour. It was created by the Okeanides, an ancient race of sea-faring people, and it is rumored to bring misfortune and misery to those who hear it. History The Song of Dragons is a repeating pattern of five notes that is usually sung in enclosed places where it can reverberate, such as multiple instances of ruins and caves. This song is said to bring misfortune to anyone who hears it, but on the other hand anyone who solves the riddle of the Song of Dragons gets rewarded. This reward is the Pacifica Treasure, which is tightly intertwined with the lore of the Song of Dragons. The riddle is supposedly to find the purpose of the Song, which in the end turned out to have the ability to control certain whales and dolphins, and eventually unlock the door to the Pacifica Treasure. Instances In , this strange song is heard in five places in the game, every instance involving whales in some way, whether they sang it or turned destructive upon hearing it. Every time it is heard, it brings bad luck to the diver and whoever they are diving with. It is first heard in Gatama Atoll. The player does not actually hear the entire song, just a few notes, when Oceana drops her lapis lazuli pendant, which is only one part of the Dragon Flute (an instrument that can replicate the Song). The nearby humpback whale attacks the player and Oceana, requiring them to dodge quickly out of the way. Next, it is heard in Valka Castle, sung by a North Atlantic right whale swimming outside of the castle's windows, and results in the player and Oceana getting trapped inside the King's Chamber and having to find a way out. Next, it is heard in the Iceberg Cavern, this time sung by a blue whale nearby. Although it does not appear to cause any misfortune at first, it inexplicably causes a blizzard to whip up on the surface, resulting in L&L Diving Service needing to rely on a friendly spectacled porpoise to escape. Next, it is heard in the Twilight Temple in the Cortica River Upstream, sung by an out-of-place antarctic minke whale that swims upstream and emits the cursed notes. An enraged spectacled caiman swims up King Amaru's Aqueduct and almost attacks the player and GG, but is then calmed using the Pulsar. Finally, it is heard several times in the Cavern of the Gods, played using the complete Dragon Flute and echoed by the mysterious Singing Dragons, an unknown species of whale found only in the Cavern. Several misfortunes occur, including losing Hayako, GG and Oceana in strong currents, losing radio connection with Jean-Eric and being attacked by vicious Goblin Sharks followed by the guardian of the Cavern. Eventually, the riddle is solved, leading the player to the Pacifica Treasure, the massive golden statue that Matthias Louvier was pursuing before he died. The Okeanides don't let L&L off easily though, as a different version of the Song then plays, causing the Singing Dragons to go haywire and begin demolishing the Cavern. The team escapes, and the Cavern collapses. Notes *The Song of Dragons is rumored to be cursed, and this rumor may have some merit, considering the series of events that happened upon all instances of hearing the Song. **Reportedly, Matthias Louvier died whilst hearing the Song of Dragons, a harrowing thought considering that he died in pursuit of the very thing that killed him. It is possible that the resident sperm whale may have sung the Song, or one of the Risso's dolphins that live in the Twin Crevasses, those being the only cetaceans nearby. *After the main story, the Song of Dragons is only heard once more, upon the player encountering the odd Commerson's dolphin with white markings in the Treasure Room that tells the player to bring offerings to "the lady" (the Pacifica Treasure) and befriends them afterwards. Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Quests Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World